


Support

by OwlEspresso



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: Supports from all different characters, novelized and re-written.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). Feel free to send me messages or chat with me!

“I can’t believe it’s gonna be fall, soon,” Your wistful statement was muffled by the stack of books held in your arms, reaching right below your eyes. After being injured a week ago, Robin insisted on keeping you off the battlefield during your recovery. It made you pretty restless, despite the heavy amount of chores Robin doled out to you. You were desperate to contribute! After all, dead weight didn't get fed. Dead weight didn't deserve a spot in the Shepherds, the most elite class of warriors in the kingdom. You were lucky that Chrom gave you this chance. If he had been less generous, you would've still been roaming the lower half of Ylisse, scouring the sands for materials and items, making deliveries between towns, dodging Risen attacks.

"Autumn is a pleasant season," Panne eyed you cautiously as the books teetered. She held a basket of fresh ingredients. "Do you dislike it?" Her question makes you frown. You hadn't considered what time of year she likes the most.

"It just starts to get darker really fast, you know?" You shifted the heavy books, attempting to alleviate the aching in your muscles. The pathway you were on was thankfully clear and worn, as the Shepherds had been moving things to and fro the different parts of camp. The strategist cabin and lounge (more of a place for weary Shepherds to rest, without being crowded in the barracks), were up a steep hill and through a small patch of forest. You were glad that they decided to set up a semi-permanent camp in the middle of the country. The mild weather made staying warm and keeping cool much easier. "I like everything else, though. Especially all the festivals that happen."

"I see," Panne hummed thoughtfully. Her lack of strong expressiveness made her hard to get a read on, but you admired how steadfast and straight-to-the-point she was. Arguments tended to end very quickly with her around, because she always encouraged both sides to be blatant about their desires and problems, making communication easier. "The taguel also held festivals during the autumn. It seems that humans are not so different from us, in that regard. What kinds of festivals are there?"

"Well, there's the Harvest Festival, which is more towards the south and west 'cause that's where most of the farmers are," You explained. "But everyone around the kingdom tends to celebrate the equinox.”

"As my people also did," Panne nodded as the two of you reached the second part of camp. The forest trail opened up to reveal a large clearing with a hut to the right of it. Wooden staircases had been built into the cliffside, leading up to various buildings such as the armory, the lounge and the gambling house. You were originally against the idea of letting others gamble their funds away, but Robin shrugged and agreed without much fuss. It was a way to keep them busy (not bored) you supposed. Not like you could dispute with him. You were a lowly rookie, your opinion was no match for the seasoned tactician.

"What kinds of things did you do during festivals, Panne?" You inquired, ambling towards the stairs. Holding the huge pile was really beginning to take a large toll on your arms, which were much more used to handling a light lance or tome. You took in a deep breath as you ascended the first step, pulling yourself to together.

"We made a special kind of pastry," Panne explained, "By putting dough in large, wooden buckets and hitting it with a hammer. The entire warren would get in groups and each make one. At the end, the elders would taste each one and give out awards to the winners. But there was also dancing and feasting and the like." She said, before her gaze darted down to you. Her lips parted around the sound of your name and you froze, heat creeping up the back of your neck. You liked the way she said it. "Let me carry those."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly—" You spluttered. As much as your muscles ached, you hated the idea of burdening her with a task that you were supposed to complete. Undeterred by your hesitance, Panne slid the basket she had been holding so the handle was fit snugly in her elbow, before reaching up and grabbing half of the books you had been carrying. Her thick muscles flexed with the motion, and you found yourself utterly stupefied as she continued up towards the study with little to no problem.

While you wanted to be cross about it (feeling underestimated was never fun) you knew that you likely would have taken a nasty slide down the stairs had you pushed yourself too far. From the few, other times you've interacted with Panne, you've come to realize that she speaks with actions more than words. She tosses a glance over her shoulder and you scurry to follow, boots thunking against the sturdy, wooden steps.

"Thank you, Panne," You said nervously as you walked next to her, suddenly overcome with the realization that you might have somewhat of a crush on her. "That was really nice of you.'

"It was only the right thing to do," She declared. "But, you could pay me back by letting me have half of your dessert, tonight." Mischief curled into her voice and you jolted, trying to calm the heat that was building up in your cheeks. Panne, joking? Who would've thought?

Maybe she only joked with people she was comfortable with. The notion that she felt safe enough to show hidden parts of herself to you made you feel warm and fuzzy inside, despite your limited interactions with her.

You held back a loud sigh of relief when you finally reached the study. You swept ahead of Panne, knocking on the door, before opening it. Robin, hunched over at his desk, raised his head and greeted you with a smile, inviting you to step in. Panne arrived a mere moment later and you shut the door behind her as Robin stood up, telling you where to put each tome and novel. He clearly had a neat system of organization.

Robin was nice and all, but you wished the trip here lasted longer. You wanted to hear Panne talk more.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of war raged all around you. Horses cried and whinnied, soldiers screamed and writhed on the ground. The grass was stained with blood, a sight you've long grown accustomed to. The horror you used to react with had been replaced by an idle sense of exhaustion as you watched blades sink into flesh, watched red gush from open wounds. You didn't need to pay attention to all of these sights and sounds right now, because you’d inevitably see them again later while you were sleeping. It was no wonder that you hardly got a wink of rest.

You cleaved the head off a Plegian shoulder and grimaced, before swiftly stepping over his body, knocking your shoulder into an enemy that was trying to catch Ricken by surprise. The small mage turned to you as the enemy soldier stumbled and fell to the ground, your lance buried in his chest.

"Thanks!" He called, and you notice that he was purposely keeping his gaze glued to your face, so he didn't have to look down at the man you just killed. You nodded and darted off to a different part of the battlefield.

The fight raged on for another twenty minutes before the enemy commander gave a call to retreat. As much as you would have liked to pursue and take care of them all then and there, you knew that Chrom had a different, more merciful way of doing things. He was raised differently, by a woman more kind and courteous than any of the merchants who tossed you between them.

You sat outside the healer's tent and tried to calm your wild breathing. Your lance, still stained with blood, rested at your side. Today, you got lucky. You managed to get out of this one with only minor bruises and scratches. The autumn sunlight felt like a chill over the camp, instead of making it warmer. Lon'qu limped across the clearing, one hand holding his side, eyebrows furrowed as though deep in concentration. Maribelle was sharp on his heels, one of her hands pressed firm to his back as she lead him inside. You averted your gaze when they walk by, looking at the dead grass. Your body and eyelids felt heavy. The temptation to rest your head against the tarp of the tent and shut your eyes was overwhelming. Maybe you should’ve done that. You weren’t due to leave camp for another few hours, anyways.

A soft murmur of your name caught your attention and forced you to look up. Panne stood in front of you, one hand on her hip, looking you up and down with keen, keen eyes. Unconsciously, you hugged your knees closer to your chest in an effort to hide.

"Here," She held out a wet, white cloth and you took it, staring at it in a dumbfounded way. There was a reason she was giving it to you. But your thought process slowed to a halt, jumbled from the recent battle. You still smelled blood, could still feel the heaviness of your lance as it rested in your hands. "It's for your weapon." Ah, that makes sense. The realization caused you to lift yourself into a standing position as your brain restarted, jolting out of the numb daze you'd been in since the battle started.

"Thanks," Your voice was raspy from lack of use. It only occurred to you then that you hadn’t spoken to anyone all day. A silent moment passed as you waited for her to walk away, but she didn’t. "Are you alright, Panne?"

"Yes, I'm fine," A small smile curled onto her lips and suddenly you felt blessed to witness such beauty. Your cheeks burned and you reached out a gloved hand towards your lance, grabbing it. Your metal gauntlets clacked together as you began to clean it off, wincing at the bright, red stains that quickly formed on the washcloth. "I injured my hand, but the healers fixed it. Are you... alright?"

"Yeah, I'm all good." You assured her, trying to smile for extra emphasis. She didn’t seem entirely convinced. "Really. I'm just peachy." Her nose wrinkled.

"Forgive me, but you don't seem 'peachy'," She began and you nearly winces at the slight bite to her voice, "You look tired," Her tone softened, and you felt any resistance you might've had begin to crumble. "I have some tea that might help you fall asleep better." She crossed her arms and her posture stiffened, looking like an army sergeant about to give a long, aggressive drill. "You need to get a proper amount of rest. Not just for you, but for the people around you, who depend on you."

"No one depends on me." You murmured, quiet. "If I wasn't here, nothing would change."

"I do." Panne leveled you with an honest, but perhaps unreadable expression. Her confession stilled your blood in your veins and she smiles. You turned your face away from her, desperately trying to suppress the warmth growing on your cheeks. Heat crawled up your neck and touched your ears. "More people depend on you than you realize. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there to pester me about."

“I…” You felt the words get stuck in your throat, but she didn’t interrupt you or rush you. “Thanks, Panne.” You managed to give her a sheepish grin.

“It’s just the truth.” She assured you. You busied yourself with cleaning your blade to avoid looking at her, to avoid showing your own sheepishness. The chilled sunlight bounced off the metal and made you squint. She stood at your side for a moment, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet. Maybe it was because you’d been paying more attention to her, but you’d come to notice that Panne was a fidgeter. “I promised Frederick that I would help him organize our weapons and provisions. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. At dinner, probably.” You murmured, unsure if she can even hear you.

The dead grass crunched underneath her feet as she walked away. She gave you a smile, but you didn’t see it.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so glad that it’s warmer, here.” You hummed, feeling the soothing cool of the water on your feet. Your hands rested flat against the dirt beside the river, your eyes shut. The swell of the heat surrounded you, but it wasn’t too humid, not too awful.

“It’s not terrible,” Panne said blatantly. The sunlight gleamed off of her hair as you turned to look at her, her eyes startling vibrant as she stared into the river’s depths, “Us taguel don’t… do well with the humidity. But my armor lets me stay cool.” Ah, you guessed you could understand that. Panne really didn’t… wear much. If she wore regular armor or human clothes during battle, they’d probably tear off as soon as they transformed.

“Your armor expands when you transform, right?” You inquired.

“Yes,” Panne hummed. A loud, boisterous yell rang out from across the river, and you looked over just in time to see Gaius splash into the cool waters, the fishing pole flying out of his hands. Donnel, at his side, paled, before rushing over to offer a wide array of apologies and a helping hand. Henry, who had been gathering mushrooms with Ricken in tow, gave an unabashed, loud laugh. “Our armor is also waterproof.” Panne remarked wryly. When you looked back to her, her lips were curled in a small smile.

It’s been only two months since you’ve met her, but you know you really like her. You’re hesitant to call it “love”, purely due to how short your time together has been. But every time she seeks you out at dinner or throws you down during sparring matches, your heartbeat increases tenfold, and your face grows hot. And whenever she smiled, your chest tightened and it was like looking at sunlight personified.

“That’s really cool,” You praised, desperately trying to think of an actual, intellectual reply. “And practical. Do you know what it’s made of?”

“I’m not sure. I never learned how to make them.” Panne said with a shrug. “Many of my slain kin’s homes were left untouched after the raid, so I went back several times to take clothing and armor from them… It was always so quiet.” And just like that, a solemn feeling settled over the two of you. You stared down at your lap, just absorbing the information you had been given. The idea of her returning to the site where her entire clan was brutally murdered makes your stomach turn.

“I’m sorry,” You murmur softly. “You’re really brave, Panne,” You swallowed nervously as she looks at you, gaze inquisitive, “You’re always really brave and noble, and cool.”

“I’m not quite sure where that came from,” She begins, voice gentle. “But thank you. I’m glad you think of me in such a positive light.”

“Everyone should!” You turn to her, a sudden passion in your voice. She startles, eyes widening for a brief second. “You’re amazing and resilient. And even after you lost so much, you kept living and fighting for what was right!” You’re not where this sudden fervency is coming from, and you’ll probably regret it in a few moments, but right now, you want her to feel as appreciated and revered as Naga, as any other goddess in the world.

She quiets, gaze fixed on your expression as you realize the severity of your outburst. Heat creeps up your face and onto your cheeks, and you turn your face away, resisting the urge to cover your face with your hands. You briefly register the sound of Henry chatting with Ricken across the river, and focus on the noise of the water rushing, the feeling of the cool water on your feet. Does she think you’re weird, now? Is she gonna stop talking to you? Worries pile into your head and you feel yourself become stifled and awkward.

“Thank you,” She speaks, perhaps the tenderest you have ever heard her, “That’s very sweet. I’ve been told I’m... not great at communicating by human standards, but I’m very, very glad that I met you. You’re always so sweet to me.” A rush of affection tingles up your spine and through your entire body, overwhelming beyond belief. You raise your hands to cover your face without even thinking about it. At your sudden gesture, she tips her head in puzzlement, uttering your name. “Are you alright?”

“Just fine,” You murmur softly. “Just happy.”

A moment’s silence.

“...I see.” You can hear the smile in her voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Crickets chirped and the humidity seemed to stick tight to the air. While you would have to go on patrol tomorrow morning, you couldn’t sleep… which was what motivated you to go down to the river. The Shepherds had been stationed in the southern camp for three weeks. Most adjusted to the high temperatures, but a select few seemed thoroughly intent on going back up north. Lon’qu had made his distaste for the humidity known, which really didn’t surprise you. He did come from Ferox, after all.

You allowed the sound of the water to relax you as you stand on the sandy bank. Pale moonlight bathes the entire forest in silver. Creatures shuffle through the underbrush, but even the wildlife remains respectfully silent. The wind whistles through the trees. And perhaps, for a moment, you believe that you would be happy if you dissolved into the earth and spent the rest of your life right here, as a tree or stone.

“Good evening,” The sound of Panne’s voice, low and quiet, jolted you from your reverie. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“It’s too hot,” You shrugged and she nodded in understanding. You imagined that she had spent many nights sleepless, haunted by things she’s seen in the past. “I also got a lot to think about, too. Robin was talking about sending a bunch of people back up to the north camp to reinforce our numbers there… But I think he’s just saying that ‘cause a bunch of people don’t like the humidity here.”

“I see,” Panne noted, and it hit you that maybe you shouldn’t give information like that away when you weren’t sure if Robin intended to tell anyone else. Hopefully, Panne could keep a secret. In the moonlight, you could see Panne’s expression. For a brief moment, the small frown on her face bewildered you.

Only then did you remember her utter distaste for the heat.

“I mean, I definitely understand why they’d want to go back!” You hurried to assure her, hoping you didn’t come off as judgmental. “I’m not a big fan of the cold but I can… get it. Get why people like it.” You trailed off into silence, and complete silence settled between the two of you until she gave a small chuckle, an amused noise you’d never quite heard from her. Her laughter was beautiful and you were suddenly stunned at the pure beauty of her smile.

“It’s no problem,” She assured you with a wave of her hand. “I assume you would be staying here, then?”

“Well,” You swallowed nervously, unsure of how to articulate what you want to say, “I mean, I like it down here… Would you go up north?” Instead of confessing, you took the easy way out and asked a question of your own.

“Perhaps,” She shrugged, and your raised your eyebrows. A week ago, she seemed like she really hated how hot it was. Why wouldn’t she head back north, where she could escape to more favorable temperatures? The babbling of the creek accompanied the soft melody of her voice, a song you could listen to forever if given the choice. “As much as I disliked it before… I think you’ve taught me that this kind of weather can also be beautiful. And… if I went up north, I’d miss you.”

The world sputtered to a halt and stood still. You weren’t sure if you heard her right, for a few moments. Maybe it was your overactive imagination? Maybe the culmination of all your hopes causing you to mishear her? She’s still smiling.

“I…” You swallowed thickly, trying to get yourself together, trying to absorb what she really just said to you. Was that a confession? Or was it a just-friends kind of thing? “I’d miss you, too. I really like you.”

“Like me? I was under the assumption that we felt more for each other.” Panne tipped her head and your eyebrows shot up to your forehead.

“Yeah! I do! It’s just that… sometimes humans use the word ‘like’ for ‘love’,” You hastily explained, not wanting her to feel insecure for even a second. The wet sand crunched under your boots as you moved to stand in front of her. “I really love you, okay?”

“You humans can be so hard to understand sometimes,” She said with a sigh, but she smiled in a way that told you she didn’t mind. One of her hands reached forward to take your own. Her palm was warm and calloused and all you could do was watch with wide, awed eyes as she lifted your hand to her lips, and kissed the back of it. Her berry-colored eyes looked up and locked onto your own, her attention devoted and passionate. “But you should know, that I do love you.”

You didn’t trust yourself to speak, too emotional to even articulate yourself. Relief, excitement and an odd sort of stress piled on you all at once, and all you could do was rush forward to wrap your arms around her, tugging her closer, closer. In the next few minutes, you’ll be able to say say that you love her, too. But from the way she returned the tender embrace, she seemed to understand just fine.


End file.
